A Binding Connection
by K.M.Benidir2012
Summary: An unexplainable force compels a young officer to do the unthinkable. Now, having committed her crime, she must pay. With old allies at her side, she gathers the courage she needs to stand up for herself and for a certain Asgardian. Despite her conflicting emotions, Willow Turner will stop at nothing to protect and defend Loki, even if it means she is a traitor to her own people.
1. Chapter 1

The hall was dim, dimmer than it should have been considering what waited at the end of it. I suppose that the dimness is for the best: I am not supposed to be here. But I couldn't stop myself, it was as if I was an outsider watching my body continue on a path that would surely have me place in a maximum security prison. I was outside myself, yet, strangely enough, completely in control of myself. How many years in the future would I ponder as to why I was doing this? What was pushing me closer?

I saw his photo by chance while I was on the command deck delivering papers. My grand exploit in S.H.I.E.L.D: pushing papers, everyone had a purpose here, I suppose, no matter how menial. A paper pusher, though, did not have clearance to be down here, yet, here I was, no one the wiser. Director Fury has never spoken to me before, well, he might have. He once barked an order that _I _get him a coffee, I was slow to react, Agent Bill Wilson was not. He had already raced down the hall to get the beverage and was returning by the time I started in the same direction. Director Fury huffed and took the drink, that was it, my only interaction with him. Agent Maria Hill was the only superior who really spoke to me, she was my superior, it was required. I was here because of her. If I could prove myself to her, perhaps I would move up, perhaps I would become an agent and no longer a _probie._ For now I was a officer on probation, never having done any field work, at least until I boarded the ship.

I would never become an agent if they caught me. Fortunately, for a paper pusher who was done for the day, it didn't matter where I was. It was a luxury I enjoyed from time to time, a chance for me to catch up on guilty pleasures and stream movies. Despite the tesseract's unknown location, we were free to relax a little when not engaged in work. It was to keep us sane.

mutant. So many here, as well as those who had lived at head quarters had asked me why I never took the "cure". Some cure. Was it not Lady Gaga who said that we are "born this way"? Does this not apply to all? I am what I was always intended to be. I am classified as a psychic, at least that is what my file says of me. I can manipulate technology, hence the reason I have so far successfully traveled this hallway. The cameras see no one. On occasion, I've been able to get into a person's mind, not an easy feat and it tires me tremendously. I can manipulate their thoughts, their actions. It is for this ability that Maria Hill sought me out. She had me trained, and is still having me trained.

A noise sounded in the distance and quickly I hid behind a pile of crates pressed against the wall. I could not manipulate a person's sight. Crouching low and against the wall, I carefully peered through the space created by two of the crates touching each other. A red haired woman emerged from the door at the end of the hall; my destination. She walked quickly, she was a woman on a mission, although, since she was leaving the room, I understood her to have completed her assigned mission. She was Natasha Romanoff, or the Black Widow as she was often called. I wondered then if would ever get a nickname or a code name. Officer Turner was not impressive. Thinking about it, I didn't have one as an X-Men either, although, when I was with them, I did little to earn one. The Hulk was named for his size, power, and aggression; Tony Stark's alter ego was Iron Man, know for his original suit having been made of that metal; Steve Rogers was Captain America, he was the face of the soldiers in World War Two. Even Agent Barton had a nickname: Hawkeye, for his keen farsightedness. What would I be? Electro girl? I didn't

Despite the urge I felt to sigh about my lack of a nickname, I chose to keep silent. Natasha glanced down the hall in my direction, but she said nothing and did not come near. I had a feeling that she knew I was there regardless. Why not address me if that were the case? Did she know what I was doing when I didn't even know? I watched her pass through another door and watched as it slid shut. I waited ten minutes in silence, hoping she wouldn't double back and catch me. I was filled with fear, what was I doing? Why? As I continue on my towards the door at the end of the hall, I am renewed with a sense of confidence. What ever was compelling forward had now returned at full force.

I finally reached the door, it didn't open, it wouldn't of course, I did not have the authorization to enter. I pressed my hands against the doors, the sweat of my palms cooled quickly from contact with the doors, it made me shiver. I was glad, then that I had worn a jacket. I searched inside, probing with my mind, well, my inner ear for a sound like a mechanical hum. The cameras were what I was searching for, I altered them. They would see him pacing, but not his contact with me. Now, for the door. I put my ear against the door. The hum was like music to me. I felt the buttons click as the necessary code was pressed. The door clicked open, light flooded my view. Now or nothing.

I stepped in, as I did, I pulled out a red plastic cup, why had I brought it with me? I'm not sure, but I did. I saw him then, as I entered further into the expansive room. Light focused around him, so that they could watch him carefully from the command deck. I wasn't sure if he knew I was there or not, he did not turn when the door opened. His clothes were dark, thick boots incased his long legs. He wore what almost appeared to be robes, leather to give him extra protection. I gingerly climbed the steps, they made entirely too much noise for my liking, I had hoped to approach him with some semblance of stealth.

He did not turn as I walk around the cell. It was made of clear and thick glass. It was built to house Bruce Banner should he turn into the Hulk. This knowledge terrified me, the Hulk was not someone I wanted to be near. I would not survive an encounter with him. Finally, I stood in front of him. He was angry, but sat quietly upon and bench inside the cell. He looked at me and my breath caught in my throat. Was I really doing this?

I approached the cell and sat on the floor, he seem mildly intrigued. Had he seen me when they brought him aboard the ship? How I hoped that he had. My heart jumped then as it was doing now. His skin was so pale, I don't think it had always been so. He had raven locks, like mine, but much shorter. His eyes were a pale blue, piercing and slightly crazed. I hated thinking that, but there was no other explanation for the look in his eyes. I felt sorry for him, something had happened to him.

I didn't know what to do or what to say, and he did not make it easier. I set my cup in front of me. I started clapping, and then tapping it, grabbing it, flipping it, tapping it again, grabbing it and flipping it over again to repeat it. I had watched "Pitch Perfect" a thousand times since I was able to stream it on my computer. Beca's audition song was my favorite, her voice was perfect and almost seemed folksy, I loved it. So, I did what any other sane person breaking into a secure section of a secure ship would do: I sang.

It seemed like hours, but I finished in only a minute. He stared and I stared. Then he stood and walked towards me. My confidence was gone, it fled like a antelope upon seeing a lioness. Panic filled me, my heart raced, I could run from here. No, I have to stay calm or I will ruined my illusion on the cameras. Instead, I stood slowly, watching as he approached me from the other side of the glass. I was grateful that it was there, I could never face him without its protection.

"What is your name?" He asked, almost spitting the question out. I hadn't anticipated the coldness. What did I anticipate from him?

With a cracking voice, all confidence now gone, I replied, "Officer Willow Turner." I felt small, I felt so small, not only because he was a foot taller than I was, but because his baring was so strong. He was like Thor in that regard. Both were intimidating.

He smiled, it was mocking, but it hurt. Why had I come? But then his smile seemed sincere, my confidence soared. He whispered my name to himself. I had to, I had to do it. "Loki," I whispered in what surprised me as desperation.

Loki's eyes found mine again, the pain I felt was almost unbearable, if I could, I would have shattered the glass that separated us in that instant, I would embrace him, kiss him, run away with him in a matter of seconds. My heart yearned for his, and I understood him. I watched as emotions struggled within him, he kept them under tight restraint, but mine were like an open book. He read each line on my face as though it was indeed a book.

He snorted as he laughed. "Nice trick with the cameras and the door. I'm impressed. Tell me, what were you thinking when you when you came down here?"

Loki seemed genuinely interested by what I would say. My eyes darted around the room, the light was so thoroughly concentrated on his cell, that I had a hard time looking else where, so I stared back at his majestic face. "I wasn't really thinking, sir. I was feeling, something compelled me, something was always compelling me towards you." I felt naked before him, despite wearing cargo pants and jacket.

He was amused by my calling him "sir", he addressed it. "You are the first to recognize my superiority by calling me "sir", but for you, oh, lovely one, will call me Loki."

My heart burst like flames. Again, I wished the glass were gone so I could touch him. "Yes, Loki," I said weakly. He did not speak again, but waited for me to continue my tale. "I saw your picture, from when you took the tesseract. I cannot explain what I felt, but I was drawn to you completely. I petitioned to be allowed to go to Germany to get you, but I was denied, of course. But I should have been there, near you, with you." I wanted to cry, I felt to weak, and helpless. Pathetic really. But he stood patiently, waiting for the rest.

"When you were brought here, I saw you, did you see me?"

"Yes," said he. "Indeed, you were cowering in a corner like a frightened kitten. If I recall, you brightened when I entered. Your whole countenance grew brighter, much better than the cowering. I must admit, because I am free to do so; I felt it too, that compulsion."

Was he joking? He had to be, there was no way he could feel what I was feeling. What was happening to us? Before I could stop myself, the words flew out, I was horrified, but also relieved to have said them to him, to let him know. "I will do what ever I can for you, Loki. I am bound to you, I am yours, you are mine. I must do my duty to this agency, to my people, but I must also do my duty to you. What I can do, I will."

Oh! What had I just declared? He straightened and ran his hand through his hair. "Willow, you should go now. Come to me tomorrow evening. I will not tell you my plans, for despite your sincerity, which I do believe, have no fear, I cannot allow you to possess that leverage over me."

"Of course!"

He continued past my interruption. "You will follow me?"

I pondered the question a moment before replying. "Where I can, yes." I was noticed! The thrill of him made me giddy. I would get him out of this mess, I will free him. I must.

Loki took several more steps towards the glass, as did I. We were nearly touching if we could. I felt the hum of the cell holding him. I could easily open it, but something told me not too. Could it be the look in his eyes? They were swimming with secrets, and madness. The madness I could see very clearly. I read the file about New Mexico, Loki was the one that sent the destroyer to earth, but what happened to him after that? How could I get Thor to tell me?

A hand was placed upon the glass, then I saw my own hand lining up with his. I was startled, again my body was moving in its own accord. This was very wrong, but very right. He would be free.

"Go, I must think. Do not do anything rash, and wait for my instructions. Remember tomorrow." He stood tall, his leather sheathed him, dark gold decorated his uniform and hints of green flowed along the contours of his cloak. He stood erect, with one hand behind his back and the other upon the glass. With his head tilted back, he looked down at me. He appraised me and then stepped back, further into his cell and sat, once again on the bench across from me.

I understood, it was time for me to go. I turned, mournfully from him and proceeded down the stairs. It felt as though my heart was breaking, my whole chest caving in on me. It pained me. As I approached the door to leave, I allowed myself to glance back once more at him. He was watching me with his cold eyes. They seemed to push me forwards. Now, I had to turn away from him. Again, I placed my hands upon the door, I heard its humming and the hum from the cameras in the hallway. I manipulated them once again and then the door slid open and through it I went. I heard the door click shut behind me. Loki was now far from my view. I left the area, making sure that I was not seen by anyone. I casually made my way to my room and let darkness over take me.

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Marvel. I do not own the character "Beca" or "Pitch Perfect". I did not obtain permission to use them, nor am I receiving money for using them. It is for pure enjoyment of my readers ( and myself) that I use them. Willow is my own character, and she may appear in other stories under my name, including future stories that I may publish lawfully outside of should I be picked up by and agent and publisher. Her qualities may change according to my own whims.

Please, evaluate my work to help me improve. Mistakes are often missed by writers as we read what is in our minds and not necessarily on paper (or screen). Correct any and all punctuation and spelling errors as they will help me as a writer. Do not hesitate to ask me a question (or two or three, or as many as your fingers can type).

Thank you!

K. M. Benidir


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Message me if you have time. Let me know what you think. Willow is my own character as well as her roommates and Agent Wilson. All else belongs to Marvel. **

Chapter 2

I woke with a groan. My alarm was blaring next to me. I couldn't remember setting it last night, but it was faithful to my job, so it never failed to wake me. I slowly rose from my bed and peered at the clock. Four in the morning, my shift started at six and would continue until four in the evening. To my left was another narrow bed like mine. My roommate slept soundly in her bed. Her shift had ended at two this morning. She snored softly as she slept. With a natural tan of a dark complexion and smooth, curly hair, she was surely the prettiest woman in our hall. She was a quiet and contemplative woman, her mission was to be accepted in a male dominated organization, so far, she was doing very well.

The room we shared was small, and painted grey with metallic panels lining the door to the hallway outside, our closets, and our shared bathroom. Two other officers in another room shared our bathroom. It was like living in a dorm, a tiny, tiny dorm. None of us spoke to each other much, we each had different shifts and different jobs. Shandra was a graduate of MIT and worked the computers on the command deck. I paled in comparison to her, my achievements were far and few.

Our neighbors had their own tasks. Kassie was a large girl who poured over laws and rules, she knew S.H.I.E.L.D. codes better than anyone, Maria Hill adored her. There wasn't a policy that Kassie hadn't memorized. She would label me a traitor and demand my execution for what I promised to Loki. Despite never having had any conflicts with her, I knew I would find no ally in her. Then there was Greta, a linguist of stunning beauty. She was no fighter of course, but she could immobilize an opponent just by looking at them. Agents and officers alike spoke of her too often. She could speak ten different languages and read fifteen. She spoke Latin all the time with her fellow linguists. From my days in school, I could only remember _sum_ meaning "I am".

I finally roused myself from my bed. I was still dressed. Quickly, I undressed and entered the bathroom for a shower. The light went on and I glanced around at the mess four grown women could make in a matter of days. Greta's bra hung from a hook while Kassie's enormous Michigan Law School shirt sat crumpled on the floor. A narrow, but tall organizer stood next to the toilet. We each had two draws to ourselves. Cosmetics dusted the handles of three shelves, toothpaste was smeared against another. Greta had been brushing her teeth when the ship rose out of the water and into the sky. Shandra told me all about that when I came back for a new pair of socks. We laughed for five minutes straight over the whole ordeal. Still, she neglected to clean it.

With my left foot, I tossed the Michigan shirt to the side. If Maria commanded an inspection, we would be in serious trouble. The metallic tiles were cold, freezing really. If only I knew who designed this, I would certainly have a word with them about it, even if it was easier to clean and more orderly looking. What was it that Maria said when I came aboard? Oh, right! "This is not a hotel, do not treat it as such. You are your own house keeper."

I grabbed a green towel from my drawer and threw it over the towel rack next to the shower. Stepping from the mat before the tub, I enter in and turned on the water. The water jolted me, there was nothing like a warm shower to relax my muscles for their impending usage. My mind trailed to Loki. I imagined him with me, examining me so startlingly naked before him. I felt myself blush and quickly began my shower ritual.

I finished in fifteen minutes and stepped out to dry myself. I was glad that a mat lay outside, without one I surely would have slipped on the floor and broken my neck. Only an idiot would have designed this floor, at least in a bathroom. I oiled my hair before brushing it and drying it as quickly as I could. Wet hair was forbidden while in uniform. I pulled my dark hair into a tight pony tail and brushed it once more. It was a blessing that my hair was so straight, I could only imagine how long it took the other women to do their hair. Kassie's hair was unruly, but she was instructed that it had to be mastered, we were to look presentable at all times. Curling gel filled her drawers and it took her nearly and hour and a half each day to maintain it.

Once dressed in my uniform, my gun strapped to my hip, I left. It was five now. I traveled a distance to a lower level to grab my breakfast. The espresso machine sitting on faux granite counter clicked mechanically. I worked as a barista while in school at Xavier's School for the Gifted. It had been a relaxed environment and thanks to my powers, our espresso machine never broke down. It did exactly what I wanted. I took a ceramic mug from a cabinet. The effort it took was worth it: they were secured in their spots in the cupboard, no sense in wasting the governments money on replacing mugs. Two pumps of chocolate and three shots of espresso along with steamed organic, one percent milk, the only milk allowed by our superiors.

Toast and an orange completed my breakfast and for the remaining few minutes I had before I was required to travel to the command deck, I sat eating and thinking of Loki. He would not leave my mind no matter how much I attempted to suppress him from it. When my shift started, I knew my mind would be engaged else where, I would be free of him, I hoped, but then I didn't.

I placed my dirty dish in the dish washer, several other dishes were already there. I checked the roster next to the refrigerator. Today was my day to clean. As long as no one else made a mess of things, it would be simple to tidy up before visiting Loki. There were, after all four other kitchens here, and the men had their own. I would hate to see what theirs looked like, perhaps I should glance at it on my way to the command deck. It was just past the door to the conference rooms, only a little out of my way. Not really worth it, though, I reminded myself.

The door to the command deck slid open as I approached it. Already, my fellow paper pushers were rushing about. Several leads had come up during the night in regards to the tesseract, but none panned out to be right. The chatter was incessant, and was startling tome after having been in such quiet isolation for so long. I saluted Maria Hill upon entering. Did she ever sleep?

"Officer Turner, come here," she instructed. I complied. "During the night, Agent Romanoff was able to gather some information from Loki. We are on alert, there is a possibility now that Loki could be manipulating Dr. Banner."

The blood drained from my face. That was what she went to talk to him about? I felt faint, and sick. I think my knees began shaking, I suddenly found myself in the arms of a colleague, Agent Coulson. He steadied me. I was thoroughly embarrassed. He was a senior agent and I was an officer. I looked up at Maria, her disapproving glare tore at me.

"Remain calm, officer. No need to panic. Director Fury is dealing with it. Agent Hill, please follow me," said Coulson. His dark suit jacket was buttoned up and covered his gun. He was so professional. I blushed even more. He gave a me a short smile before whisking Maria away. She glared at me before following Coulson. Barely started my shift and already I was in trouble.

Agent Wilson called me over to him. He sat before a computer on a raised platform along the wall of the command deck. I followed the flooring, avoiding others scurrying past me to their duties. The sun shone brightly through the massive window before me. The floor at the nose of the ship always unnerved me, I felt like I was falling without moving. Clouds danced below my feet when ever I stood over it, I felt sick each time. I preferred the ship when it sat on the ocean currents.

Several agents whispered to each other, reviewing their screens and discussing what they had found so far. Two huddled close discussing wire problems with the ship's planes. One was decommissioned as a result of haphazard repair work from three months before. Another group of Agents I passed were discussing the hydraulic levels on the ship, so far everything seemed normal.

Once I reached Agent Wilson, he stood and promptly shoved a folder into my hands. "Take this to Dr. Banner." His sandy blond hair seemed to dance with the movement of his large head. He wasn't ugly, just when his hair had a mind its own did he seem repulsive to me.

I studied the file a moment. They could have easily sent it to him through the computer, but then I reminded myself that my other duty was to train as a spy. I was being sent to check on him. I didn't want to go, but Agent Wilson was a superior, most of the men and women in the room were. I obeyed and took it from his meaty hands.

My boots clicked the ground as I walked, somehow, I would have to master the art of keeping my steps quiet. I followed the long hall around to a flight of stairs. I descended them and pushed open a thick, grey door. It slowly shut itself as I pass through. I continued my way, addressing those who bustled about with their own menial tasks. Some how, everyone had a job to do. It took me twenty minutes to reach Dr. Banner's lab. I glanced inside and saw Loki's scepter resting atop a glass line table. Doctor Banner stood next to a screen, moving around images that I could not see from where I stood. Despite the security of this quarter, I could clearly hear the voice of Tony Stark.

I knocked lightly on the door. Bruce motioned me in and I entered as the door slid open. Tony was silent now and pretending to mess with a massive computer. It looked old, but capable of doing what ever it was he was programming it to do. I didn't question what he was doing, in truth I had no idea what he was up too. Shandra's department was computers, not mine. I could break the machine if I wanted too, to change the image, but I opted not too. No need to risk exposure.

Bruce took the file from my hands and quietly thanked me. It was nice to be appreciated. But I was expected to leave and quickly. I cast a side glance to the scepter, and again, my mind raced to Loki, I wondered what he was doing. The door opened and I disappeared from their view. As I walked, Director Fury quickly passed by me. I was much quicker this time and moved out of his way and against the wall. He did not acknowledge me but kept at a rapid pace towards Dr. Banner's lab. Then, suddenly Natasha was briskly walking through the hall in the same direction as Director Fury, followed by Thor thundering past me.

To say I was startled was an understatement. Remembering Maria's words regarding the Hulk, I picked up my pace and went as quickly as I could without running down the hall. I reached the door I needed and pulled it open. I did not glance back behind me, but I could hear and argument brewing among those in the lab. I quickly raced up the steps.

I raced down the hall, my heart pounded. A humming sound was ringing in my ears, I could not find the source, but it grew louder. It wasn't a sound I was accustomed too, it was something mechanical, but not. That was when it happened. It sounded like a bomb and it felt like an explosion. I was knocked from my feet. Panic filled me, fear over came me. The ground was no longer stable beneath me. Quickly, I grasped onto the rails lining the walls. Looking up, I realized that several of the suspended lights had come down around me. I heard screaming and shouting. People were running through the hallway and the red alert light was flashing. My hearing was messed up, nothing was in focus, my world sounded muffle.

Arms lifted me to my feet, I could not place who it was that picked me up, I couldn't remember him or his name. He snapped his fingers by my head, but I could not focus enough to respond. A man grabbed his arm and pulled him along in the direction of the explosion. They left me there, clinging to the rail. I needed a moment to gather myself.

Loki! Adrenaline filled my blood. I had to get to him. What if he was hurt? I stumbled onward, trying to get through the wreckage. Then I heard it, that awful sound: the roar of the Hulk. I froze, the heat fled my body and my legs felt like lead. I crouched on the ground, whimpering. Where was he? Back at the lab? I was too close for comfort. I sat, breathing shaky breaths, listening to the chaos from adjoining halls. Orders were being barked over the intercom. My radio sounded.

"Officer Turner," cut it Agent Wilson. "Where are you?"

With trembling hands, I replied. "Near Banner's lab. This area is a wreck. Oh, God, I'm not ready to die!" Tears streamed from my face, my breath quickened, panic filled every corner of my body.

"Hide, Turner. Don't make a sound, and hide. If the Hulk is loose, you are in danger. We'll find his location."

I said nothing, but nodded, forgetting that he could not see me. I crawled along the wall, whimpering and crying, blood hit the floor below me. I touched my face, I was bleeding, I don't remember being hit with anything. What had happened to me? I cried even more. I never dealt with this while being an X-Men. I was never given much of a task with them because of my limited powers. Aurora Monroe, better known as Storm wanted me wanted me to teach the students, add my talents to their staff. I complied for two years, and I loved it until Agent Hill contacted me with an offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D. I wish I had stayed with the X-Men. I wish I had gotten the cure, I wouldn't be here if I had, I would never have been asked to join this agency, instead I would be a barista competing in latte art competitions or preparing students for their ACT tests or even getting my masters in education. But, as fortune would have it, I am here aboard a floating ship, bleeding and terrified.

I heard an announcement about Thor and the Hulk. I was safe. I stood weakly, clinging once again to the railing and hobbling along the wall. I had to get to Loki, nothing else seemed to matter. My hair was a mess, I couldn't seem to get it fixed behind my ear, it stung bitterly with each effort. I pushed open a door with great effort. Something block it, but I managed to move it. I grunted with the effort, it was frustrating. Once past the door I saw what had blocked my path, an mechanic lay dead on the floor. Blood seeped from four visible bullet holes in his chest. I think I recognized him, but I could not remember his name. Davidson was the name listed on his uniform. Wasn't he working on the deck when I arrived two weeks ago?

He was murdered, the thought made the hair on my neck stand up. We were under attack, but by whom? I had to get to Loki, I had to protect him. My gun rested faithfully on my hip. I removed it and held it up. I pressed my back against the wall. I hoped I wouldn't have to use the weapon, perhaps if my enemy were near some wires, I could electrocute him; or even more gruesome, if he stood in a door frame, I would squish him like a bug in the door. I shuddered, I was desensitized to the horror of it, I was required and trained to be.

I scaled the wall, peeking down halls to check if they were clear. I moved slowly, painfully slow. What if they had already reached Loki? What if he was dead. My rage fueled me. If our men couldn't kill him, out attackers wouldn't be able to either.

Suddenly, the ship started tilting, I tumbled down the hall opposite of where I wanted to go. Someone screamed, but I think that it was me. I hit a wall and then it went dark, my head hurt, oh, how it hurt.

**Best place to stop until next chapter. Comments? Questions? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Throbbing filled my head when I finally came too. How long had I been unconscious? I slowly attempted to stand, my legs flopped down, stability seemed illusive to me now. Blood dripped down my face, I wiped it away. The hall was a wreck. In the distance, I could see men running around, none of them seem to notice me, they were too distracted.

I tried once more to stand, I succeeded. Papers littered the floor while wires that had previously run along the wall were now completely exposed and deadly. Men shouted down one hall, the ship was dropping, and loosing altitude. We were under attack and the Hulk and Thor were on the loose. I heard something about the detention center. Loki!

Somehow, I mustered enough strength to run. I stumbled over debris, but continued pressing my way to where he was. What if the Hulk went after him? What could I do? I had no time for fear. I felt all the fierceness of a tiger, I felt the brink, the defining moment of my life: save Loki. I ran hard, descending broken steps and leaping over a fallen maintenance worker. Into the heart of darkness, that was my destination. A bullet whizzed past me, my heart leapt and I tumbled to the floor drawing my gun, but it wasn't there.

I left it behind, or dropped when the ship shifted. I took a deep breath steadying myself. Perhaps my attacker will assume the job well done and leave me dead? But I had no such luck, he was quickly approaching me, dressed in dark clothes, a bullet proof vest and helmet completed the ensemble. The man wasn't as big as Thor, but he was big and coming closer and closer. Rage filled me, the throbbing in my head annoyed me, fear for Loki drove me. Next to me was a fallen steel pipe, my hand slid over to it, grabbing hold of it. I could not mess this up, or I forfeited my life. In one motion, I stood, with a firm grip on the pipe, watching him draw closer.

I threw the pipe at him and sprang at him as a runner would beginning his race for an Olympic medal. He blocked the pipe with one arm, but lowered his gun hand just enough for me to take control. I grasped his right arm, pointing the gun at the ground before us. I desperately recalled everything I learned in my training, Aikido was the perfect martial arts form to combat this man. I hooked my shoulder beneath his arm and swept up his right foot with my left, if I lost control of my weight, I would fall as well. I leaned forward on his arm as he fell forward, wrenching his gun from his hand. I hadn't executed the move very well, but what I did, I succeeded in. The gun was mine.

Hesitation was one of first thing we are taught not to do when we join S.H.I.E.L.D. If we hesitated, we were dead. I pulled the trigger, his left eye exploded from the impact and he was still. I stared for a moment, I could se him breathing, it was shallow, but still there. I would have lost points at the shooting rage for not hitting him square in the head, but he was immobilized now, no longer a problem. He wouldn't live much longer, it didn't matter now that I had not been accurate.

A wail escaped my lips, tears were running down my face. I've never taken a life before. I've only ever kill target sheets, mannequins, and simulated people, never a flesh and blood person. It was horrifying and exciting at the same time. I wept for finally crossing a milestone for an agent in-training, but wept at the horrible deed I had just committed. Had there been a misunderstanding? Was he one of us and thought I was an enemy? I didn't recognize him, but this ship was massive, I could never know every face on it.

Life or death. Either he died and I lived or I died and he lived. I made a choice and I would have to carry it with me always. I wanted to live, I had a reason to live. I had someone I wanted to live for. A steady, a slow breath was what I took before rising again to me feet. I was trembling, and a horrid taste sat at the back of my throat.

The ship was still sinking, I could feel that much, but I continued on. I reached a door to the detention center. It wasn't the same door I had entered before. I looked around, I was in the right area. I pressed myself against the door to hear the hum of the locks on the door. I heard voices on the other side. Loki and Thor. I tried to focus on the task at hand, it has never been this hard for me to unlock a door.

Then, I felt the ship leveling out. What ever had happened was now resolved, at least with the ship itself. Sirens were still blaring around me. Focus! I pressed against the door again, but slipped. I examined where I fell, a small pool of blood had accumulated where I had been standing. Quickly, I pulled up the leg of my pants. My leg burned. As soon as I saw the wound, my heart sank and tears filled my eyes. How had I not felt it?

I small piece of metal stuck out, I was surprised that the cloth of my pants had not caught the metal. I would have to pull it out myself. Placing my nails at the seem of my shoulder I ripped the sleeve from my uniform. Bruises were now clearly visible to any who might find me. Now or nothing. I gritted my teeth for what I was about to do. All of my injuries seemed to fight over which would get my attention first, and the bile taste in my throat seemed to have gotten stronger.

My hand shook as it inched closer to the taunting metal in my leg. Sweat and blood mingled against my matted hair as the nail of my index finger and thumb came together on the object. Tweezers would have made this job much easier. I pulled and my hand slipped from the metal.

Oh, God! It hurt! Shit. It was the only word I could get out. I looked again. This debris, this shrapnel was bigger than I thought. It couldn't be too big, I reminded myself, or I wouldn't be able to walk. I grabbed it again and pulled. Pain shot through my leg. As I cried, I heard someone scream. It sounded like Thor. Oh, no! Loki was dead, surely he was, but something told me that wasn't right, he was fine.

The small shrapnel, no bigger than a half dollar lay covered in blood in the palm of my hand. I threw the piece away from me and wrapped my damaged shin with my torn sleeve. I secured the bandage, but it wasn't enough. Again, I tore a sleeve from my uniform, now, both of my arms were exposed.

A rumbling sound could be heard through the door, from the room where Loki was. Metal scraped metal and then all went silent. I hoisted myself up using a pipe still running vertically along the wall. With its help, I was able to support my weight. I stood a minute, weeping. Never before had I been so abused. Was it the punishment for my crime, my disobedience to protocol?

Suddenly, I was thrown off my feet as debris and cement came flying at me. I wildly searched for the cause. A hole now stood in place of a wall and under the debris was Loki. He didn't move. The impact of hitting that wall had knocked him out. What could have done that?

I cried loudly, and drug myself over to him. "Loki," I whispered in despair. He was dead, he had to be, he had just gone through a cement wall! I crawled closer and rose to my knees. I reached out to touch him. The leather of his uniform was now firmly in my hand. "Loki?"

It took only a second and he had flipped himself over and smacked my hand away from him. The contact hurt and I cradled my arm to my chest. Loki quickly sat up and then jumped to his feet. His eyes were bright blue in that instant and he stared at me with such contempt. My heart felt as though it had been cleave into two pieces. The wholesomeness of it was gone in a flash.

Quick as he had been to lash out at me, he recognized me. The look of contempt changed and he gazed upon me as a friend, like a friend whose appearance was unexpected and ill-timed. He moved like lightning, reaching his arms beneath me and bringing me up to my feet. He ignored my movements, not having the time to worry if I was going to fall.

Loki took my hand and pulled me through the hall. His scepter was in his right hand. How did he manage to get it? I didn't get another second to think as we raced through the halls. I quickly forgot the pain in my leg. There was so much damage in the halls as we passed through. Chaos. A door blocked our path onward, it was our only escape. He used his scepter to blast it open.

"Halt!" Cried a voice behind us. I turned, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stood concealed in the same dark clothing as the man I had shot. He, too, wore a helmet and a bulletproof vest. He pointed a gun at us.

I threw up my free hand in a jester to make him stop. "No, don't!" I screamed.

"Step away from him!" The man ordered. I didn't move. Loki released my hand and stood next me, glaring menacingly at the agent before us.

Loki prepared his scepter for what I now knew to be a destructive blast. I reached, without thinking, to lower his arm. One shot, that was all I had or Loki would leave me bleeding on the ground from a bullet wound. I thought hard. Manipulate the mind. It would take all of my will power, but I could do this.

I listened carefully, the hum of the greatest machine ever made, we each possessed one. It was electric circuit board of information. I tapped into it, the hum grew louder. Rewire it, control it, bend it, manipulate it. He was mine. I let my energy flow into him. As I did this, I was humored by my actions, I marveled over thinking myself like a Jedi. Childhood obsessions resurfaced. I was altering this man, maybe permanently.

"Let us go, we mean no harm. We must leave," I said. The words seemed strange to me, as though I was not the one speaking, but I knew it was my voice.

The man lowered his gun. He nodded. As he turned toward the hole in the wall where a door had been, Loki pulled me on. I swayed, I couldn't, I had no strength. All I had suffered was now accumulating at the very moment Loki was taking me with him.

I felt arms wrap around me and then I felt the brute force of Loki's shoulder hitting my stomach. I was now dangling over his shoulder. I felt sick, not because of how he was holding me, if I had my strength, I knew I would be thrilled by it; I felt sick after my exploitation. I had altered a man's mind, a feat I've only, on a rare occasion, been able to do. Bile rose in my throat, Loki was not being careful. I felt it spur forward, I was ashamed and hoped none had ended up on him. It burned and stank. I wised then that I had not had coffee of milk, or and orange. The agony I was in!

We reached a jet and Loki threw me across from him. I slumped in my chair, exhausted. I watched him with my eyes half opened. Loki glanced once more out of the jet as it took off and the door shut. He turned back to me with a smile. It was a smile of victory, I had no idea what that victory was.

I sank against my seat and clumsily tried to find the harness to secure me. I couldn't seem to be able to hold anything and I could still smell the bile, it nauseated me further. Snot ran down my nose, mixing in with my tears. Loki stood, like a hazy figure, and approached me. He buckled me in my seat. I tried to touch his arm, but my own would not obey and continued to fall into my lap. Another man was with us. He wiped my face and Loki push my head against the head rest of my seat. I fell into a deep sleep, not knowing where we were going or what was going to happen next.

**Comments? Questions?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt arms carrying me out of the jet, into the sunlight, the air was cool. The light was bright and painful as I opened my eyes. I recognized this place. I've been here before, but not this building. Confusion was the prevailing feeling, disorientation next. After some minutes I was placed onto a soft surface, a bed. I looked up. Loki was pulling himself away from me. I attempted, clumsily, to grasp his hand.

He looked at me, what a horrifying mess I must have appeared to him, but he did not cringe or wrinkle his nose at me. A smile appeared on his face. It wasn't warm like I had hoped, but one full of knowledge, what ever his plans were, they had now come to life.

"Rest, now. You have had a trying day. Once I have taken this city, this planet will fall before me."

He was so foreign to me. He was planning to take over, I suppose I had missed that part of his tale. Those eyes of his, I thought they were suppose to be green, but they were glowing bright blue. I wasn't gazing into his eyes, I was looking into something else, some other world horror. Where was my Loki?

"You," he continue watching me with those haunting eyes. "Willow, must stay here. You have thoroughly impressed me. I will keep you safe and near me." He moved towards the door. "Stay in here, away from the glass. They will come, but they do not know you are here."

Who was "they"? What did he mean? Would he not stay with me? _Kiss me, _I begged in my head, but he was not in it to hear my plea. As I reached my hand out, I noticed my condition. I gazed down at myself on the bed. I could see that my leg had been bandaged and the pants cut to the knee. I could feel that a bandage was secured around my matted hair. Balm had been applied to smaller cuts on my arm. My stomach was settled for the time being, medicine, I suppose, had been administered to me while I slept on the jet.

Loki spoke once more. "I must go, my dear. They are coming, the time has begun. It will be loud, I am sure, but try to rest." He paused, with his pale hand upon the door frame, he glanced back at me over his shoulder. "Rest, you will need it."

I nodded weakly. It pained me to watch him go. He shut the door to the room, cutting off the little pouring in from the windows outside. I was resting in _Stark_ tower, laying in a bed that belonged to someone else. On what floor of the building I was now on, I could not guess, but I knew was very near the top.

In the my silent solitude, I glanced around the room. It was furnished with fine furniture. The room was furnished in minimalist style. There was a sense of coldness to the room. Two lamps sat on either side of the bed. I had knocked one over attempting to turn it on. Despite my exhaustion, my part in this tale was far from over. I hobbled over to a narrow door and opened it. Inside were clothes, simple, but sufficient. Reaching into the closet, I removed a pair of grey pants from a hanger. I held them up to my waist, close enough. I don't know who they belonged to, if anyone, or if they were just meant to fill space in the event that someone would stay in that room.

I removed my dirty pants and tore off my top, what was left of it anyway. My clothes lay in a heap next to the closet, the belt I had worn with my uniform was now buried beneath the torn wreckage. Where were the shirts? Oddly enough, there were none in the closet. I moved to the smooth drawers near the bed and a door leading to what I assumed was a bathroom. A sweater was folded at the top of one of the drawers. I pulled the fabric from the drawer, it was made with cotton, and was very soft. The sweater was a light green color, more closely resembling a pastel shade. I pulled it over my head and adjusted my clothing. Not a perfect fit, but it seemed to be the only thing at my disposal. I noticed then that my boots were missing, I think the man addressing my wounds had removed them.

No shoes, oh well. I glanced around the room once more. I was too tired to focus on anything, so I returned to the bed. It seemed like I was asleep for only a few seconds when I heard the sound of glass shattering. I leapt from the bed and pulled open the door to the outside world, at least what lay outside the room I was in, despite Loki's instructions to stay in my sanctuary.

I ran past the furniture in the room, trying to ignore the delightful feeling my feet received as I ran across over the carpet. I looked out the massive window; the cityscape of New York City unfurled itself before my eyes. The afternoon sun burned with rage, as if it knew what was about to take place.

I tried to gazed down from where I stood, but the angle of the window prevented me from seeing what lay below. What fell from the window and subsequently shattered the glass had plummeted to the ground. Then, a figure in red zoomed up from the ground below and was now hovering two floors above where I stood. It was Iron Man. He lifted his hand up, ready to release a blast of energy that for some would have deadly consequences. My mind raced furiously. Who was he about to hit? Then, he shot, the blast erupted from his armored hand and hit his target.

Loki! I rushed from the window and stumbled over a chair. For the brief few seconds I was on the floor I caught a strange sound I had not heard before. Or noticed? The deep, guttural groan of a machine so different and powerful from anything else that I had ever before heard. It seemed to penetrate high above me. I was filled with fear. What was Loki doing? Slowly, I began crawling across the floor, the feeling that somehow the ceiling would collapse on top of me was over whelming.

Thunderous blasts echo from outside. Iron Man was fighting something. Sensations I had never felt before where descending upon me like a typhoon. Machines had categories, but many were very similar: all laptops sounded the same to me, but super computers exerted a hum of a more aggressive range. Smart phones hummed like a mouse might squeak, while cameras, security cameras to be specific, produced a mellow drone. The most impressive hum belonged to the human brain which sounded like layers and layers of hums flowing together like clockwork, creating a picture, so to speak, of patterns and rhythms I found very difficult to decipher. But what I heard now was so different, like white noise competing with a war drum; a pounding in the darkness of a starless night: do direction, no path, no pattern. It was ominous and created by something completely unknown to this world, something that heard what I could hear. What ever created these sounds understood the hums, their purpose, their importance.

If this was what Loki was working with, I feared greatly for him. My encounters with his scepter should have told me as much. Was I not paying attention? Perhaps, I was not. Truthfully, I wasn't listening for this, I had not anticipated this, for none were quite like me, at least to my knowledge. But now, I had to face the reality of what I was hearing. The driving force behind Loki's attack had a concise understanding of these mechanical hums, these spikes on a switchboard of vast knowledge. What ever was pushing Loki, driving him in this lucrative quest, understood the inner workings of what I could barely understand.

A calm sense of understanding passed over me and I ceased my crawling. I sat on my knees, feeling the softness of the cream colored carpet. I was near the bedroom door, only part of the interior was visible to me. I now knew that Loki was part of the equation. My connection to him was cemented, my duty was to protect him, but he was the path to something more.

How is it that I am the one chosen to unmask this manipulator of electricity? I'm not a strong mutant. In truth, I am perhaps one of the weakest. I was never much use to the X-Men. What would my talents have done in a battle? A battle rages outside this tower, but I am sitting safely on a lushly carpeted floor, contemplating my role in Loki's conquest and life in general.

Explosions sounded outside. It was a repeated, pattern less staccato boom. I turned my head, to see what was making the sounds outside the massive window. It was something out of a science fiction novel. Miniature ships, hovercrafts, flew through the air at such an alarming speed that I could only observe a dark gold, bronze colored blur.

I scrambled to my feet, the wound in my leg throbbed from the abuse it suffered when I fell. I needed to get back to the bedroom, find my belt, what little help I could offer lay with a dual connection ear piece that would reunite me with S.H.I.E.L.D. What would I say to them? That I had willing run off with Loki? That I had persuaded an agent to let us go? That I saved his life? None of it mattered, I had to do something. Surely, the Avengers would not have abandoned Iron Man to fight these invaders alone!

Finally, I reached the heap of tattered clothing I had discarded. My belt, was exactly where I had left it, sat before me as a taunting reminder that I should have tried to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. the moment I gained some control of myself. I laid the belt across my lap and lifted the cover of a small pouch attached. My fingers sought out my prize, but instead of finding my only communication to my employers, my fingers latched onto a folded piece of paper and crushed debris of plastic and wire. I dumped the debris into my hand and stared in bewilderment and frustration. Loki. He had to have done this. The ear piece was destroyed, gone completely, as if hammering it once, twice, and even three times was not sufficient enough to destroy it.

Realizing that there was nothing I could with the bits of wire and plastic, I dropped it onto the floor, Stark had more important business to worry about than weather I had purposely soiled his carpet. The paper, however, I began unfolding. The paper wasn't big, just half a sheet, enough to fit compactly and unnoticed in the pouch. Upon the sheet was a curious message. The flowing curves of sophisticated penmanship was gloatingly presented to me. I read:

"_Forgive me, but I cannot have you making trouble for me. Have patience, my dear. There are many ways around the world. Look to the north to find your way back to me. What you need to accomplish this task is there. Bring the scepter with you. The thread that binds us will never be severed. __- Loki"_

I read the note again and again and yet, again. There was nothing, no hint of understanding a hidden message within his words, no clue to deciphering the message. He destroyed my only form of communication with S.H.I.E.L.D. to kept me out of his way. "Many ways around the world" I knew this, he needn't tell me this. What is it that I need? Where am I going? Why? Where is he going? He already has the scepter!

I could ponder the meaning of his note for hours, but I knew I would never understand it. War was now raging outside of my sanctuary. This would end with one of two outcomes: Loki would win and the world would enter into darkness; or the Avengers would win and Loki would die. No. He would be put on trial, Thor would never let him die. I could live with him in prison, but not dead. The thought broke my heart, but Loki had to lose, and then I would have to solve the mystery of this note.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I haven't received any comments on the previous three chapters. Tell me something. For example you can say : Good job! This sucks! Loki is so awesome. K.M. Benidir2012, you smell funny.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The floor of the elevator was dark, and smooth, and cold, but it was safe. It was the only refuge to be found. Too long had I spent in the bedroom two floors below, studying the note from Loki and pondering what I was going to do next. The humming had continued to grow more and more intense, the sounds were almost deafening. Before I fled the room below, I watched in horror as more of the blurs poured into this world. Leviathans descended the city, gliding through the air as a dolphin in the ocean. Were they not bringing destruction, I would have found them enchanting.

I had caught a glimpse of Loki and Thor fighting on the balcony above me, but I could not stay near the window wasting my time trying to understand what was happening. Their fight proved to be very destructive, blasts from Loki's scepter erupted loudly, and often missed its intended target. I understood why Loki wanted me to stay in the bedroom, and why he had given me the order to remain away from the windows. At any moment I could have been hit. It was only after Loki shot down the helicopter carrying Natasha and Clint that I decided I needed to end this madness.

I didn't wait to find out what happened next between Thor and Loki, instead, I resolved to find a pair of shoes. None could be found in the apartment. There were no house slippers, no shower sandals laying around. Nothing could be done about that, I've suffered enough injuries already, I would survive having bloody feet.

I was stuck on the top floors of Stark Tower and the only way for me to travel through the penthouse suites was to use the elevator. It baffled me that Tony never thought to build a stairwell. I suppose, though, since he is Iron Man, that he never saw the point in having one. That would change now, he realized, I am sure, that he is as vulnerable as anyone else.

The elevator doors had given me no problems, they submitted willingly to my control. A prevailing nauseous feeling took over as I enter the elevator, I swooned and fell to the floor. For how long I sat there, I could not have guessed, but then I listened for the hum once more and willed the machine to move. It complied and I felt myself being pulled higher into Stark Tower. I arrived at my destination in only a few seconds. What I heard from beyond the safety of the elevator doors filled me with fear yet again.

Glass shattered from beyond and I heard the growl of the Hulk. What made the fear worse was that the next sound I heard was the voice of the man I found myself so intimately drawn too. Loki shouted back at the Hulk. He was filled with rage and passion that there was no possible way for me to be mistaken that it was him. Loki declared that we were all beneath him, the meaning behind his words stung. An impassioned cry erupted from the maker of mischief as he fiercely declared himself a god. At that announcement I heard him cry out, not for his own cause, but in shock, in fear.

Smashing and the sound of stone hitting stone echoed beyond silver steel doors. The roar of the Hulk thundered through the building shook the very compartment I sat in. My eyes burned as tears poured uncontrollably from them. During the course of what I assumed was a horrid battle between Loki and the Hulk, I had mashed my hands against my ears, nothing could shut out the noise, not even my screaming. Were Loki to see me like this, he would never consider loving me.

Now, I sat trembling in the elevator, staring at the dark floor, staring at the door, or staring at my naked feet. Furiously, I attempted to wipe away my persistent tears, my efforts did little to clear my face of them. Snot tickled my lip, and despite how much I ran the sleeve of my borrowed sweater across it, I could not seem to halt the flow. I was little and weak and so full of fear. My legs would not move, my hands stayed close to my body like a shield.

"Loki. . ." I whispered to myself. Was he hurt? He had to have been. Was he dead? I could feel the color draining from my face. It was then, that I chose to move, to get to him. Slowly, I crawled, something I found myself doing too often, more than I ever had as a child. I reached the door and pressed my hand against it, the metal was cool. I concentrated on the monotonous hum of the elevator. The doors groaned as they slid open revealing Stark's personal flat. I took in the view before crawling out of the elevator.

The bar, lined with glasses against the wall, was off to my right. To my left were a series of doors leading off to what I could assume were bedrooms, bathrooms, or what ever else Tony Stark desired to be in this apartment. Before me, however, was a set of damaged stairs leading down to a stone floor landing. The massive, scenic windows were completely destroyed, glass bits littered the landing. Even as I crawled deeper into the apartment I found shards of glass. Perhaps I should have searched first for a pair of shoes that would offer some protection against the glass, but I didn't. Chunks of stone were strewn along what was left of the floor. I imagined that before it's destruction, this apartment must have looked quite nice and must have cost quite a bit of money.

Continuing on, I finally found the strength to stand. I hobbled along, the pain from the wound on my leg shot through me, all my of wounds ached. My heart ached most, though, for at the bottom of the steps lay Loki, completely immobile. Faint groans of pain slipped past his lips. Cracks in the floor splintered from him as though he was what broke the floor. Judging by the small crater in the floor beneath him, I believe he was, indeed, responsible for the damage. Gingerly, I traversed the steps, careful to not step on the glass as I did. It took a minute, no more to reach him.

"Loki," I said, touching his armored shoulder. He didn't move or respond to my touch. He was breathing, though, to my relief. His breaths were short, and shallow, he was struggling. I had been justified in my fear of the Hulk and I knew if I had intervened in his battle with Loki, I would be heap of dead and broken bones.

My hand grazed across his cheek, his skin was smooth and soft. A cut upon his forehead and nose seeped with blood, but there wasn't much, I was thankful for that. Again, he did not react, but stared up at the ceiling, lost somewhere in his mind, in shock. His eyes fluttered slowly, as though it pained him to shut them and open them. I whispered softly into his ear, an attempt on my part to guide him back to me. I was afraid, though, to touch him, I did not know what injuries he had sustained.

Tears collected in my eyes and streaked my cheeks. I tried to speak words of comfort, to sooth him. Nothing I did would rouse him. I bent over him and kissed his forehead as gently as I could, he whimpered anyway. Pulling away from him was hard, all I wanted was to stay by his side. I needed to address his wounds. I stood up and went over to the bar, opening cabinets and shutting them when I did not find what I needed. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and set it off to the side. I searched for a towel, anything I could use. When nothing surfaced, I made my way over to the rooms at the other side of the apartment. Loki lay still the entire time.

The first door I opened was the bathroom. It was massive with a his and her sink, and, with what I would call a parlor between the sinks and the toilet. At the back of the bathroom was a glass paneled shower. Next to it was a spacious jacuzzi, black and shinning. I opened the medicine cabinet above the sink, there was nothing I could use, no balm to sooth his injuries. I opened another cabinet, at least I would have a towel to collect the blood. I raced back out of the bathroom. I would find shoes as soon as I took care of Loki.

I stopped short of a wall, it kept me hidden from the rest of the apartment. Beyond, I could hear Loki stirring. A good sign, he could move and he would be okay. Asgardians were superhumans, if they were human. As I heard his movements, I caught the simple wisp of others entering the apartment. We were not alone. I heard Loki then speak, he struggled, the exhaustion of the day apparent in his voice. He mentioned something about a drink, an obscure reference to an event I had not witnessed.

Dare I see who was there? I had a feeling I knew. A soft, melodic hum of a familiar machine sounded. I could hear it clearly as the sun shone through the apartment. The haunting, horrible hum that had been well above me was gone. When had it ceased? Now, there was a softness to this hum, a hum of life for it was a creation protecting life. Tony Start was in the room. But that wasn't all, I heard the hum of Loki's scepter, the very item he had instructed me to take.

Quietly, I peeked around the wall. The Avengers, all of them, stood menacingly before Loki. Weapons ready to stamp out the life in him. The Hulk was there, looking angry and threatening. How I feared him so. Protect Loki in what ever way I could, that was my constant reminder to myself. My feet echoed as they hit the smooth floor, this part had not been ruined in the conflict. I stared calmly at the Avengers. My eyes flickered back and forth between them and the one I've come to love. It took a moment before any of them noticed me. In that instant they were then ready to strike me down as well. Loki looked at me, his eyes filled with anger, concern, perhaps even fear. For me?

"Wait! Please, don't!" I cried out, putting my hands out before me. My heart thundered in my chest. I could not bring myself to look at Loki, he was fuming, I could feel him where I stood.

None of the Avengers seemed to recognize me, at least not for a moment anyway. It was Natasha who addressed me, she was holding what I needed: the scepter. She lowered it, a message that I was safe.

"Your name is Turner, isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded simply, feeling dumb to stand before them with a bandage around my head and shoeless. Their expressions were curious and unnerving. I shrank back from them, conscious of how I appeared, including the towels in my hands. What did this look like to them?

"How did you get here?" Natasha's eyes were threatening, intimidating. She, as well, as Tony and Steve Rogers looked at me. The rest kept their gazes focused on Loki.

A laugh erupted in the silence. "I took her," said Loki. He struggled briefly, but gave up on trying to move anymore. "Her talents were rather useful to me, and she was easy to persuade with that very scepter you are holding, Agent Romanoff."

What was he doing? Saving me from suspicion, that I had sought him out? I would be arrested for treason if they knew I had gone with Loki willingly. I would be executed if they knew I would always go with Loki willingly, even on a wild goose chase to complete the mission he assigned to me. The one thing I understood nothing about and probably never would. His eyes fixed on me, burning into my heart, my soul.

"Y-Yes," I affirmed. "He came across me when we were the ship was damaged; he changed me." What else could I say? The day seemed to have finally caught up with me, my bones felt weary, my heart felt broken. They had Loki and I could not begin to figure out how to get him away.

"Those belong to Pepper's mother," Tony declared. He looked me up and down. "You look like hell and where are your shoes?"

Had I anything to fear from them? Was I free? They suspected nothing! But I had to be careful, if Natasha suspected anything, I would be in a severe amount of trouble. I answered Tony, informing him that Loki had considered me valuable and thus had my wounds taken care of. I stressed that my mutant abilities were all that Loki had cared about. When I finally looked at Loki, he was satisfied, at least as satisfied as he could ever be given our present situation.

They made the call, alerting S.H.I.E.L.D. of everything. Agents were in Stark Tower in half an hour. They swarmed in, shackling Loki. One man took the scepter, I did the best I could to keep my eyes on it. The scepter was removed first, to what place it would go, I did not know. Loki was then taken with Thor holding his arms in a tight grasp. Stark and Steve Rogers accompanied them in the elevator. They descended the tower, taking my heart with them. An agent whose name I did not know, I could not remember, asked if I needed assistance out of the building. I did, my leg would not support my weight anymore. The wound had reopened and my pants were damp with the blood. My body ached with every movement.

The ride in the elevator was the worst of any. I felt despair and isolation. The comfort I wanted I could not obtain, the note Loki had written me was tucked into the back of my bra, I could not pull it out to read. I was disconnected from him. I was disconnected from the world, I was watching myself walk out of the elevator and to a helicopter that would carry me away to a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility. Where were they taking Loki? There was a detention center at the same site. We would be in the same area at least.

The flight was brief, but while it lasted, I gazed out at the destruction of the city. Cars were burning, several buildings were crumbling down from the damage done to their bases. The remains of leviathans were lay across smaller buildings and the surrounding streets. Loki and I had ridden together, across from each other to be exact. When I had had enough of the city, it was him I watched. My eyes searched his mysterious face, but I could discern nothing. Was he ashamed? Did he feel remorse? Was he disappointed to have lost?

When we landed I was led off the helicopter first and helped into a wheelchair. We were at an isolated base on the coast of New Jersey, completely off limits to civilians. As I was taken away sun began to set and left an eerie twilight glow in the horizon. It was warm, but I shivered. The day was nearly finished. I glanced over my shoulder to gaze upon Loki once more. He looked solemn, but that was all I could read in his face. He struggled as he was led to another building, they were not taking him to receive medical attention. No, he would be kept in a prison cell until Thor decided what to do with him.

The doors of the hospital opened up for me. Doctor Erik Selvig was already being treated for his injuries. I stared blankly at him, knowing that Loki had hurt him. It pained me, but I could not deny the trouble Loki had caused or the people he hurt and killed. Loki was not evil, though, but he commits so much evil. Is there any redemption for him? There would have to be, I would have to be the one to do it, to help him see that he is so much better than his actions. What ever his hurt, I would heal, I would fight to heal it. My bond to him was stronger than any other loyalty previously committed too. My true journey was about to begin.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Side note, GO CARDS! Review, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sharpie nor am I receiving payment for mentioning it.**

Chapter 6

The wall is ugly, absolutely ugly. I've never seen anything so hideous before in my life. If I paint it, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Clearance for paint would never be given to me, however, but I could take a Sharpie to it. An hour has passed since I began staring at this ugly wall. I could not put my finger on it, but I hated it. The paint on the wall was smooth like fondant on a cake, but ugly and dull. Everyday it seemed to be worse, but perhaps that is because of my own perception, my outlook on life seems to have taken a much darker turn.

I heard the door open and close, followed by an exasperated and annoyed sigh. "Are you staring at that damn wall again? God, Turner, you're such a depressing creature!" Exclaimed Greta. She threw her black leather messenger bag on her bed which sat against the wall opposite of my own. Soft golden tresses were drawn half way at the back of her head while the rest of her hair sat delicately upon her collar bone.

She sat and observed me a minute, my personal depression prevented me from responding. I only stared at my ugly wall. I heard the ruffle of her clothing as she shifted to remove her black pumps. She wasn't the worst roommate I could have shared a room with, she was just too intrusive.

"I will never understand you. You got a promotion, we all did! Why are you not happy? I mean, I am upset that I can't have my own apartment, but you should be very pleased that you ended up with me as a roommate, I mean, come on!" Her prattling annoyed me to no end. For someone so smart, she was rather dense.

I finally turned to face her. Mineral foundation caked her face, misty blue cloaked her upper eye lid and was framed by dark brown eye liner. Her job required her nails to remain short, but she was free to paint them as long as they were one color, nothing like the wild colors so popular nowadays. Today, she had chosen red to match her blouse. I think they were green yesterday, she was never satisfied with them. Greta was rather pretty, no wonder she attracted so much attention.

She would never understand the reason for my unhappiness Loki was not the type of guy she desired, she thought him ugly, and weird, she had told me on many occasions. Thor, however, she found to be rather attractive. Her hopes were dashed, however, for she was nothing to him and Jane Foster was everything. Greta didn't let that hold her back, she pursued those whom she felt were worthy of her, and embraced the attention given by those who adored her.

"Don't worry about it, I just hate this wall," I said. She rolled her eyes and fell into her bed. I stood, it was time fore me to go. Scans on Loki's scepter were being run and I had to review results. For the past month, S.H.I.E.L.D. had assigned me to the scepter, my job was to figure out how exactly it worked and to replicate it. Greta was here to study the markings on the scepter, of which there were many. It was a language none of us understood.

Three months ago Loki lost the battle for earth and was taken back to Asgard. During which time I was hospitalized for two broke ribs, one severe laceration ( from the debris that had lodged itself in my leg), four severe bruises, including one across my face that I had not notice, it eventually swelled so severely that I could not see. Due to being tossed around like laundry in a dryer, I had to be strapped to a bed because nothing would stop the constant spinning sensation I felt; I had found it difficult to regain my equilibrium. Once recovered, though, I, along with many other officers, had been promoted to "Agent". S.H.I.E.L.D. still suspected no disloyalty on my part.

It was bittersweet, I had achieved what I had originally set out to gain, but I had lost the man I loved. Three months with no news on Loki and my only connection to him was the note he had given to me and the scepter Thor left with us. I had no idea where I would even begin with the mission he had assigned to me. I had moved north, but I don't think Nova Scotia was where he wanted me to go, there was nothing that seemed to point me in the right direction, not to mention we were miles from any other settlements. Completely isolated from the world.

Greta scoffed and then spoke again. "I think I know one of the symbols on the scepter. My great grand father was an archeologist, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't," said I, I also didn't care.

"My grandfather had a picture of something his father had found while on a dig in Finland. A strange marking on a cave wall. It was hidden in the cave, he had only found it because he took a wrong step and fell. My great grandfather broke his leg in the fall, but he managed to snap a picture of the little symbol before they carried him out. My grandfather kept the picture for a long time and showed it to me as a girl. If we hadn't lost it in a fire, I could compare the two, now, I just have to use my memory. . . ."

Her prattling nearly killed me everyday. I would have been more interested in the story had she just gotten to the point. There was no picture anymore, no leads, and no indication that anyone one else knew anything about the image. What a waste of time, but I could not stop myself and I knew she would not let me go until I asked her about the image.

"Where exactly is the cave? Have you been?" She perked at my question, delighted that she had my interest.

"That is a great mystery, I am afraid. My granddad never told me where his father found the image. I think, since his leg had been broken, that he was too angry that he would never be able to dig again, that he didn't care to remember it. Anyway, my granddad and his father believed that it was a cult symbol, a symbol representing some ancient peoples' deity, their god. But, it was 1935, you know, Europe was a mess, and the war. No time for science or research. The caves went to ruin, no one cared to investigate further inside them, they couldn't at the time, even if they wanted too."

Greta became very pensive once she finished, it disturbed me. I took it as an opportunity to escape her company. I pulled on my boots and made sure that no loose strands of hair had escapes my hair tie. Exiting the room, I turned left down the hall and took a sharp right at the stairwell. I had no appetite at the moment, so I skipped that meal altogether.

I flashed my badge at a door before entering the work area. I didn't need the badge, but S.H.I.E.L.D. kept a log of who scanned in and how many times. Until I was ready to carry out my mission, I had to be careful, stay off their radar. The journey to the lab was too long, S.H.I.E.L.D. had a knack for building lengthy paths that crisscrossed at intersections, and deviated completely from where one wanted to go. Extra security, I believe, in the event that an intruder did manage to get in, they would become completely disoriented and lost. But, what would they do when I finally took the scepter?

Again, I flashed my badge and the thick, bulletproof glass door slid open, admitting me into another hall. A guard the desk stood upon my entrance. He was thin, but well built. A black hat covered the top of his head and fit snugly around it forming a crease beneath the rim. Big ears protruded from his head, but he wasn't altogether unappealing. He scrutinized me almost as much as I was scrutinizing him. Sometime, I felt as though he suspected me, perhaps it was just my paranoia.

He nodded and let me pass.

My thoughts began to wonder again. I thought of Loki daily, almost hourly. Never had I confessed to him that I loved him nor did he make such a confession to me, but the lonely heartbreak consumed me despite our mutual silence on the matter. A week after the attack on New York, Loki had returned to Asgard. I commissioned to be released from the hospital to see him, closure, was what I cited as my reason for the visit. At the time, I was too injured and too low in the hierarchy of S.H.I.E.L.D. to be allowed. I cried, I always seem to be crying, no amount of anger or determination seemed to halt the tears.

I've become a pro at meandering to places, such as today. In five minutes I will be late to my job, it was a regular occurrence. Unfortunately, I looked ahead, down the hall and saw my supervisor stalking towards me. Agent Alice Strom was a fearsome woman. I was placed under her command after being promoted, but we were all still under Maria Hill's authority, so nothing felt too different except that I no longer saw Agent Wilson. He remained on the helicarrier along with my old roommate, Shandra, Greta's old roommate, Cassie. The three of them were not needed with our task.

Agent Strom stopped short of me. Her normally pale face was flushed red. "Turner," she hissed. "I have noticed that you have not clocked in any time in the gym this week!"

Not what I expected her to be angry about, but I'll take it.

She continued, "I have a meeting to go to, so I'm scrapping our session today. Change your clothes and hit the gym. You owe ten hours, I suggest you get started immediately."

Simple enough. "Yes, ma'am." I saluted her and left to change. Loki resurfaced in my mind. I would have to over come my lethargy and figure out what I would do to complete the mission he had given me. He needed me, my Loki needed me.

I stepped out of the shower, happy to be rid of a layer of skin, no sweat, no salt, just a fresh, enveloping feeling. I wiped away the build up of steam on the mirror and stared at the face staring back at me. Grey eyes examined me closely, scrutinizing every flaw in my skin. Freckles that never seemed to fade, along with two lines on my neck that made me appear to be, what is the best way to say it? Chubby. I could never get rid of them, no amount of exercise would free me of this nuisance. Plastic surgery had been suggested to me several times, including once from an old boyfriend. I wonder if Loki would be okay with my chubby neck?

Examining the rest of my naked form, I found the scar on my leg from months ago. The scar was reluctant to leave me, no matter what concoctions I applied to it. Smaller scars had faded, my skin almost looked normal again, but this one was persistent. I dried myself and redressed, I planned to explored the base a little more, it was the only form of entertainment we had.

I followed the length of the corridor running from the locker rooms to a modest cafeteria. Upon entering I picked up a banana and some bread. Later, I decided, I would make myself something special, it was not often that we got to have good meals here, and I was craving manicotti, and I was depressed, the best solution for that was good food. My definition of good food was Italian.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that weird head of yours, you know that?" Greta's voice attacked my inner delight. She plopped herself down in a chair before me. "You should eat some nuts and oats with that, since you just came back from the gym."

"Can I help you, Greta?" I asked her. She snatched a slice of the bread I had on the table. Her long fingers tore the bread before throwing it into her mouth. We were the only two in the cafeteria, there was no escape from her this time. An involuntary sigh escaped me.

"No. But I am here to give you some news. We, dear roommate, are leaving this base and going north, to Europe," she stated with the excitement of a little girl about to go to the zoo.

_North, _that was what Loki told me. I had gone north, perhaps this new north was what he meant. My interest piqued. "Where exactly? Why? When are we going?"

Greta threw her head back to laugh, her blond hair fell like a cascade. "I suspected that you would be interested." She went on to explain that Agent Strom had met with Director Fury and had been instructed to have us travel to Finland and possibly Norway. The Aurora Borealis was going to appear soon and reports were that the Northern Lights would put on a show for us this September. If we could get the scepter to react with the electromagnetic field that gave us the lights, we might be better able to understand the scepter's power source. It would make sense to me, the scepter had a hum unlike any of the other machines around, The more I worked with the scepter, the more I could hear, things beyond hums: snaps, crackles, even a hissing, scratching sound. Surely, it would amplified with the Northern Lights?

"You will be working outside a lot, I believe, but it isn't too cold right now. Also, Director Fury was interested in what I could find out about the symbol. I won't have much time to wander around, and then there will be snow on the ground before September is even over!" She squealed.

Tomorrow we would leave, just a handful of us, on a private jet with the scepter. My opportunity was finally here. The bases in Europe weren't as well guarded as they were North America, especially in Norway, Finland, and Sweden, there was no reason to up the security considering how remote the bases were. Chaos seemed to erupt in other places.

Once I finished eating, I followed Greta through the base. We were being taken into town, to buy a few inconspicuous items for our lengthy stay in Europe. We weren't to alarm the locals with our black S.H.I.E.L.D. Clothing, we had to be more covert about our reasons for being in the area. My adventure really was about to begin, I would see Loki soon, I would tell him that I loved him, that I would serve him, be with him forever, for as long as he wanted me near him. I was as excited as I had ever been.

**A/N: Excited that I receive a review, but please, don't be shy, keep them coming! Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
